The ZiGA Burgher Tragedy
by ElectricalPig
Summary: What happens when Valentines day and Zoe Burgher take over ZiGA's life. idk it made me make a summary sorry ZiGA XD.


**The Ziga Burgher Tragedy**

A **Litty** FanFic By: Gabe and Gabe

Twas' the night before Gabe's birthday, February 14th. ZiGA opened up his mac, ready to stream for his loyal subscribers (who had just let the Christmas incident go) when suddenly he got a DM from someone. He decided to open it up. He read the name aloud "Zoe Burgher". His cheeks summoned a rosy red color as he imagined what he would type as someone might imagine where to place the pawn in a game of chess. The most vague, yet meaningful three letters a woman could type appeared before his eyes, _Hey_. He was unsure whether to respond with "hi" or "hey". He didn't want to seem to desperate, but he had no clue what to say. The way his fingers moved across the keyboard was an art similar to Bob Ross and a paint brush. He typed the words, _What's Up_? They soon found themselves in a conversation for hours. Out of nowhere, ZiGA pulled the question, _will you go out with me_?. He soon realized what he had typed after the fact, but before he could save himself she had answered. ZiGA's eyes lit up like Snoop Dog's blunt at 4:20pm AND am. Zoe had agreed to his impulsive request.

A few weeks later, Zoe and ZiGA decided to meet up at a largely known restaurant in New York called Nusr-et. It was famous because of its ownership by "Salt Bae". When they finally met, they had a long hug and found their table. Everyone was staring at the two (who were extremely popular on the internet), sitting right in the middle of the room in a round table. Something didn't seem right to ZiGA, she was much taller and masculine than he had thought. Zoe texted him beforehand explaining that her voice was gone after a long night of partying, so they had to remain speechless. ZiGA felt an odd tingling sensation in his nose, which began to get stronger and stronger. He let out a sneeze that was so loud that the cooks in the kitchen had stopped to see what had happened. All of a sudden, Zoe said "Bless You." However, the voice that came from her mouth did not sound like Zoe. She sounded like a familiar voice…. Almost too familiar. ZiGA looked up at her with a startled look.

She got onto her phone and messaged him explaining that her voice was very hoarse and sounded very rough. ZiGA quickly understood what had happened and told her that it was okay. Zoe looked at him with a slightly disgusted look, hidden with a fake smile. Her eyes were drawn to her phone, which displayed a tweet from _ThatGingerGabe_ and _ElectricalPig_ showing a picture of the two of them sitting next to each other, along with a link to a video. At the time, Salt Bae came to deliver their food. She gave Salt Bae a nod went back to her phone. She glanced up at the nearby window, smirked, then look back down at her phone. ZiGA was very confused at this point, directing his attention now to her phone attempting to see what she was looking at. ZiGA then took a quick glance at the window to see two men who looked about 16, waving, trying to get an autograph, and laughing their asses off. ZiGA had recognized one of them to be Gabe, but before he could do anything, he heard Zoe's phone playing a part of his stream. He listened to himself say "I'd never go out with that E-slut". His dinner table was rising at rapid speeds. Zoe had flipped the table over in extreme anger. ZiGA, who was now standing, glared at her and brushed the enriched macaroni product and balls of meat off of his suit.

"What the actual fuck was that!?" He screamed while attempting to pretend she did not just hear him say that.

"What do you think that was?" She replied in a deep and familiar voice. She then grabbed a large chunk of her cheek and began to rip it off of her face. After she kept tearing pieces of her face off, Alex emerged from the disfigured head.

"Gotcha' bitch!" Alex screamed.

"What… ALEX!?" ZiGA yelled furiously. He then pushed Alex to the ground, and sat on his chest to start beating him up. At that very moment, Poobed and RJ rounded the corner, only to see ZiGA on top of Alex. RJ, being the prankster he is, snapped a photo. Him and Poobed quickly fled the scene and started spreading rumors that ZiGA and Alex are gay.

"What is wrong with you man?" ZiGA demanded. Alex began to explain, but his

attention was dragged to the window where the two boys, now known as Gabe and Pig, ran down the street. Alex looked back at ZiGA and remembered the flawless plan...

 _Gabe, Pig, Poobed, RJ, and Alex had spent weeks planning this out. They finally met up to get ready for the prank. They had it planned perfectly. Alex would hide in the Zoe suit, while Gabe and Pig setup the twitter posts. Lastly, Poobed and RJ would round the corner, and take the picture. From there, they would spread the rumor across the internet. It was a flawless plan._

The rest of his day was spent with ZiGA extremly angry and contantly being harassed with "HA, GAYYYY" memes. He attempted to stream the next day but his entire chat was people making fun of him and talking about the gay meme. Zoe had not yet seen the path of destruction that Alex left. ZiGA spent his entire week trying to explain to his friends, family, and fans what was going on…. and why Alex had fake breasts in the picture. ZiGA unfollowed Zoe on his main account, for he no longer wanted to associate himself with her; that is until he opened a second account in order to keep up with her posts in private.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_


End file.
